<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling For You by tabbytabbytabby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608114">Falling For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby'>tabbytabbytabby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Nervousness, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck surprises Josh with his plans for their first date. Unfortunately, said plans lead to a trip to the hospital when Josh gets injured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on an anon prompt on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Josh fidgets nervously with his hands. It’s an unconscious habit. One he can’t help. Especially since he’s so damn nervous. It’s something to do so he doesn’t tug at his hair, or his tie, and make both look like a disaster before the date even starts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> it starts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Of course it’s going to start. He shouldn’t already be going over worst case scenarios. Not that he hasn’t been doing that already. He’s just… okay so he might be bordering more on scared now than nervous. And it’s ridiculous. It’s not as if he’s meeting some random person at the park. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He knows his date pretty well, and knows he can trust him. He just doesn’t want to screw this up, or for him to show up and take one look at Josh and decide that he’d made a mistake agreeing to this. Not that he’d agreed to it. Hell, he was the one that asked Josh out in the first place. That had been a surprise in and of itself. Albeit a pleasant one.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><span>He hears loud footsteps on the sidewalk and turns to see someone running towards him. Not just someone.</span><em> Him</em>. Evan Buckley. Looking as beautiful as ever, even if a little flushed and disheveled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He stops in front of Josh and bends over, resting his arms on his knees as he pants to catch his breath.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Sorry I’m late.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re right on time,” Josh tells him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And there’s that smile. The one Josh loves so much. That never fails to light up any room he’s in. “I am late,” Buck says. He stands up straighter and steps closer. His face earnest. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I haven’t,” Josh says. When Buck looks doubtful, he laughs. “I haven’t. Maybe ten minutes at most.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“And you’ve just been standing here?” Buck asks. He looks around the empty park and frowns. “Doing what?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <em>
      <span>Over thinking everything as I always do</span>
    </em>
  </span>
  <span>
    <span>, he thinks. Out loud, he says. “Just thinking.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“What? No!” Josh hurries to say. “Of course not. Are you?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Josh, I’ve been waiting for this night for a long time,” Buck says. “No way am I having second thoughts.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Josh smiles, “I’ve been looking forward to it too. Though I will admit, I am a little nervous.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck leans closer, giving him a mischievous smile. “Wanna know a secret?” Josh nods. “I am too.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You? Nervous?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah. You’re different than anyone I’ve ever dated,” Buck admits. “It never really made me feel like this.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Like what?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Butterflies,” Buck laughs. “Everywhere. I spent so much time in my closet trying to find the perfect thing to wear that Maddie and Eddie had to chase me out of my apartment.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“So that’s why you’re late,” Josh teases.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah.” He looks down at himself and frowns. “I’m still not sure about the shirt though. Maybe I should have…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Josh decides, for once in his life, to be bold. To take a chance. He leans up and kisses Buck’s cheek, watching as Buck’s mouth falls open, before he smiles. “I like this one,” Josh tells him. “Purple’s a good color on you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Absolutely,” Josh says. He looks down at Buck’s jeans and smirks. “And those pants aren’t bad either.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When he looks back up, Buck is blushing. “Eddie told me I should wear them. Apparently they make my ass look good.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“He’s not wrong,” Josh says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah well, you’re not looking so bad yourself,” Buck says. He runs his fingers along Josh’s tie, and Josh has an image of him using it to pull him in. Probably not appropriate first date thoughts. “So, should we go?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” Josh says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’ll see,” Buck tells him. “Trust me, you’ll love it.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I do trust you,” Josh says. “Lead the way.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck grins and takes his hand. Josh ducks his head to hide his smile as they start down the path. It’s not until they get closer to the ice rink that Josh realizes where Buck is taking him. “We’re going ice skating?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yep,” Buck says. “You said you’ve always wanted to go, so I thought…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You’d get to watch me fall and make an ass of myself on our first date?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I won’t let you fall,” Buck says. “I’ll be with you the whole time.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Do you skate much?” Josh asks him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Not as much as I used to,” Buck admits. “But it can’t be that hard to remember how to do it.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Uh huh,” Josh says. “So you haven’t skated in years probably, and you think that you’ll manage to help keep me on my feet?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah,” Buck says. “How hard can it be?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And those are some famous last words if Josh ever heard them. It doesn’t go too bad at first. Josh is unsteady, but they take it slow. It’s nice, actually. Buck skates backwards in front of Josh and holds his hands as they skate around the rink. Buck tells him stories about how he and Maddie used to go ice skating all the time when he was younger, but he hasn’t had a chance to lately. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well you do still have it,” Josh tells him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Told you,” Buck laughs. “It’s as natural as breathing.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Josh would argue that it’s not that natural to him. He keeps having to focus just to keep his footing. But Buck definitely makes it easier. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck’s eyes widen suddenly and he starts trying to pull Josh towards the wall. “We need to…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>And that’s when it hits him. Not some figurative it. But a human body that comes careening into him from behind and sends him tumbling forward. Buck tries to keep him steady but slips on the ice and falls backwards in a long tangle of limbs, pulling Josh down with him. Josh feels a sudden, sharp pain in his leg and winces. He’s afraid to look to see what it is. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Especially when he looks at Buck’s face and sees how pail he’s gone. “You know you didn’t have to work so hard to get me to fall for you.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck laughs, more startled than anything. “Oh yeah?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah,” Josh says. “I already was.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Good to know,” Buck says. “I’ll need you to remember that when we get to the emergency department.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Why would we need to…?” He follows Buck’s gaze down and suddenly wishes he hadn’t. There, stuck in his leg, is the end of Buck’s skate. “Oh shit.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck takes his face in his hands and lifts his head until Josh meets his gaze. “Hey just look at me, okay? It’s not as bad as it looks.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh good,” Josh says, suddenly finding it hard to breathe as his vision swims in front of him. “Because it looks pretty bad.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He hears Buck shout his name and then start crying for help. But it’s all a blur. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The next thing he knows he’s opening his eyes and blinking into a brightly lit room. Where the hell is he?</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Josh?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He turns his head at the sound of Buck’s voice. He’s sitting next to him in a chair by his bed. He’s in a bed. But it’s not his own. He looks around the room, taking in the unfortunately familiar painted walls and machines near his bed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I’m in the hospital?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You are,” Buck says. “Do you remember what happened?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“We were skating,” Josh says. “And then someone ran into me from behind and we fell. And… god your skate was in my leg.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck grimaces, “Yeah it was. But thankfully that’s out now. The doctor stitched up your leg and said you should be fine.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh good,” Josh says. “I would have ruined our first date by losing a leg.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Okay you weren’t ever in any danger of losing your leg,” Buck says, cracking his first smile since Josh woke up. “That’s a little dramatic.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“The whole thing was,” Josh argues. “I literally had your skate in my leg.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Yeah well, at least this was a date to remember,” Buck says. “Even if you never want to go out with me again.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Who said I didn’t?” Josh questions.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I mean, I did get you sent to the hospital so…”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“It wasn’t your fault,” Josh says. “It was an accident. It’s not as if you stabbed me on purpose. Then I might have to really question my taste in men.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“So you would consider going out with me again?” Buck asks, face hopeful.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well it can only go up from here,” Josh says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck laughs, “That’s for sure.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“I can think of one way we can make this better though,” Josh muses.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Oh yeah? What’s that?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Josh grabs Buck’s hand and tugs until he comes closer. He sits on the edge of the bed and leans over Josh. “I think you could kiss it better.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“You want me to kiss your leg?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Josh laughs and hooks a hand behind his neck, pulling him in. “I think my lips will do.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck grins, “I have heard kisses have magic healing properties.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Well I guess you’ll just have to show me,” Josh says.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck doesn’t waste another moment. He leans in to kiss Josh, his lips moving softly against his. Josh isn’t sure about the magical healing properties. His leg still hurts like a bitch, but it’s definitely a good distraction. And as far as first kisses go, it’s pretty perfect. Even if he is in a hospital bed. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>“Next time let’s just do dinner,” Josh murmurs against his lips.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Buck laughs and kisses him again, “Deal.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜<br/>You can find me <a href="http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/">here on tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>